The problems addressed by the present invention relate to the buildup of snow and/or ice on the undercarriage of a motor vehicle as it traverses snow/ice covered roadways and the subsequent melting of the accumulated snow/ice after the vehicle is parked in an indoor garage or parking lot. While snow/ice accumulations on the upper chassis of a vehicle can readily be scraped or brushed off by a motorist, such accumulations on the undercarriage are usually inaccessible and remain when the vehicle is parked indoors, resulting in the formation of melt puddles around the vehicle, through which the motorist must often wade when he/she returns to the vehicle. When the vehicle is parked in the motorist's home garage, the repeated exposure of garage floors and walls to melt water containing corrosive road salts requires troublesome cleanup and can cause deterioration of exposed surfaces.
The present invention is designed to mitigate these problems by providing an on-board system for removing snow and/or ice from the undercarriage of a vehicle that can be activated by the motorist, or can be self-activated, before the vehicle reaches its destination indoor parking area.